Destino
by IzchelMellark
Summary: La nueva generación tiene su propio destino y deberán aprender como hacerle frente (19 años después..)


¿Qué pasó cuando los hijos del trío de oro van a Hogwarts? ¿ Y cómo reaccionarán al darse cuenta que tienen un nuevo misterio que resolver?

Su destino los espera y con ayuda de sus padres deberán aprender a enfrentarlo

Declaimer: todo lo que está en cursivas es propiedad de JK Rowling

_Aquel año, el otoño se adelantó. El primer día de septiembre trajo una mañana tersa y dorada como una manzana, y mientras la pequeña familia cruzaba corriendo la ruidosa calle hacia la enorme y tiznada estación, los gases de los tubos de escape y el aliento de los peatones brillaban como telarañas en la fría atmósfera.__En lo alto de los cargados carritos que empujaban los padres se tambaleaban dos grandes jaulas con sendas lechuzas que ululaban indignadas.__Una llorosa niña pelirroja iba detrás de sus hermanos, aferrada al brazo de su padre.__-Dentro de poco tú también irás- la consoló Harry.__-Faltan dos años- gimoteó Lily-. ¡Yo quiero ir ahora!__La gente que había en la estación lanzaba miradas de curiosidad a las lechuzas mientras la familia zigzagueaba hacia la barrera que separaba los andenes nueve y diez. La voz de Albus alcanzó a Harry por encima del bullicio que los rodeaba; sus dos hijos varones reanudaban la discusión que habían iniciado en el coche.__\- ¡No señor! ¡No van a ponerme en Slytherin!__\- ¿Quieres terminar ya, James? -dijo Ginny.__-Sólo he dicho que podrían ponerlo en Slytherin -se defendió James sonriendo con burla a su hermano pequeño- ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Es verdad que a lo mejor lo ponen…__Pero James detectó la severa mirada de su madre y se calló. Los cinco Potter habían llegado frente a la barrera. James miró a su hermano pequeño por encima del hombro, con expresión de gallito; luego tomó el carrito que conducía su madre y echó a correr. Un instante más tarde se había esfumado.__-Me escribirán, ¿verdad? -preguntó Albus a sus padres, aprovechando la momentánea ausencia de su hermano.__-Claro que sí. Todos los días, si quieres -respondió Ginny.__-No, todos los días no -se apresuró a decir Albus-. James dice que la mayoría de los alumnos sólo reciben cartas una vez al mes, más o menos.__-Pues el año pasado le escribíamos tres veces por semana -afirmó Ginny.__-Y no te creas todo lo que tu hermano te cuente sobre Hogwarts -intervino Harry-. Ya sabes que es muy bromista.__Juntos, empujaron el otro carrito en dirección a la barrera. Albus hizo una mueca de dolor; pero no se produjo ninguna colisión. La familia apareció en el andén nueve y tres cuartos, desdibujado por el denso y blanco vapor que salía de la escarlata locomotora del expreso de Hogwarts. Unas figuras indistintas pululaban por la neblina en que James ya se había perdido.__\- ¿Dónde están? -preguntó Albus con inquietud, escudriñando las borrosas siluetas junto a las que pasaban mientras recorrían el andén.__-Ya los encontraremos -lo tranquilizó Ginny-__Pero el vapor era muy denso y no resultaba fácil distinguir las caras de la gente. Separadas de sus dueños, las voces sonaban con una potencia exagerada. A Harry le pareció oír a Percy disertando en voz alta sobre la normativa que regulaba el uso de escobas, y se alegró de tener excusa para no detenerse y saludarlo…__-Creo que están ahí, Al -comentó Ginny.__Un grupo de cuatro personas surgió entre la niebla, junto al último vagón. Harry, Ginny, Lily y Albus no lograron distinguir las caras hasta que estuvieron a su lado.__\- ¡Hola! -saludó Albus con patente alivio.__Rose, que ya llevaba puesta su túnica nueva de Hogwarts, lo miró sonriente.__\- ¿Has podido estacionarte bien? -le preguntó Ron a Harry-. Yo sí. Hermione no confiaba en que aprobara el examen de conducir de muggles, ¿verdad que no? Creía que tendría que confundir al examinador.__-Eso no es cierto -replicó Hermione-. Confiaba plenamente en ti.__-La verdad es que lo confundí -Le confesó Ron a Harry al oído cuando entre los dos, subieron el baúl y la lechuza de Albus al tren-. Sólo se me olvidó mirar por el retrovisor lateral y… qué quieres que te diga, para eso puedo utilizar un encantamiento supersensorial.__De nuevo en el andén, encontramos a Lily y a Hugo, el hermano pequeño de Rose, charlando animadamente. Trataban de adivinar en que casa los pondrían cuando fueran a Hogwarts.__-No quiero que te sientas presionado -dijo Ron-, pero si no te ponen en Gryffindor te desheredo.__\- ¡Ron!__Lily y Hugo rieron, pero Albus y Rose se mostraron circunspectos.__-No lo dice en serio- dijeron Hermione y Ginny, pero Ron ya no les prestaba atención. Con mucho disimulo, señaló a unos cincuenta metros de distancia. El vapor se había aclarado momentáneamente, y tres personas resaltaban entre la neblina que se arremolinaba en el andén.__\- ¡Mira quienes han venido!__Draco Malfoy también se hallaba en la estación con su esposa y su hijo; llevaba un abrigo oscuro abotonado hasta el cuello, las pronunciadas entradas resaltaban sus angulosas facciones. Su hijo se parecía a Draco tanto como Albus a Harry. Malfoy se dio cuenta de que Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny lo miraban; los saludó con una seca cabezada y se dio la vuelta.__-Así que ése es Scorpius -murmuró Ron-. Asegúrate de superarlo en todos los exámenes, Rosie. Suerte que has heredado la inteligencia de tu madre.__-Haz el favor, Ron -protestó Hermione, entre severa y divertida-. ¡No intentes enemistarlos antes incluso de que haya empezado el curso!__-Tienes razón; perdóname -se disculpó Ron, aunque no pudo evitar añadir-: Pero no te hagas demasiado amiga suya, Rosie. El abuelo Weasley jamás te perdonaría si te casaras con un sangre limpia.__\- ¡Eh!__James había reaparecido; no se había librado el baúl, la lechuza y el carrito, y era evidente que tenía un montón de noticias que contarles.__-Teddy está ahí -dijo casi sin aliento, señalando hacia atrás-. ¡Acabo de verlo! ¿Y saben qué estaba haciendo? ¡Besuqueándose con Victoire! -Miró a los adultos y se sintió decepcionado por su desinteresada reacción-. ¡Nuestro Teddy!, ¡Teddy Lupin! ¡Estaba besuqueándose a Teddy que estaba haciendo…__\- ¿Los has interrumpido? -preguntó Ginny-. ¡Eres igual que Ron!__-… ¡y me contestó que venía a despedirse de ella! Y luego me dijo que me largara. ¡Se estaban besuqueando! -añadió James como si temiera no haberse explicado bien.__\- ¡Ay! ¡Sería maravilloso que se casaran! -susurró Lily extasiada-. ¡Entonces si que Teddy formaría parte de la familia!__-Ya viene a cenar unas cuatro veces por semana -terció Harry- ¿Por qué no le proponemos que se quede a vivir con nosotros, y asunto concluido?__¡Eso! -saltó James con entusiasmo-. ¡A mí no me importaría compartir habitación con Al! ¡Teddy puede instalarse en el dormitorio!__\- ¡Ni hablar! -repuso Harry con firmeza-. Al y tú compartirán habitación cuando quiera demoler la casa.__-Miró la hora en el abollado y viejo reloj que había pertenecido a Fabian Prewett-. Son casi las once. Será mejor que suban al tren.__\- ¡No te olvides de darle un beso de mi parte al profesor Neville! -le dijo Ginny a James al abrazarlo.__\- ¡Mamá, no puedo darle un beso a un profesor!__-Pero si tú lo conoces…__James puso los ojos en blanco__\- ¿Fuera del colegio, estoy de acuerdo, pero es el profesor Longbottom, ¿no? No puedo entrar en la clase de Herbología y darle un beso de tu parte.__James sacudió la cabeza ante la ingenuidad de su madre y se desahogó lanzándole una pulla a Albus:__-Hasta luego, Al. Ya me dirás si has visto los thestrals.__\- ¿Pero no eran invivibles? ¡Me dijiste que eran invisibles!__James se limitó a reír; dejó que su madre lo besara, le dio un somero abrazo a su padre y subió de un salto al tren, que se estaba llenando rápidamente. Lo vieron despedirse con la mano y echar a correr por el pasillo en busca de sus amigos.__-No tienes por que temer a los thestrals -le dijo Harry a Albus-. Son unas criaturas muy tranquilas y no dan ningún miedo. Además, ustedes no van a ir al colegio en los carruajes, sino en los botes.__Ginny se despidió de Albus con un beso.__-Nos veremos en Navidad.__-Adiós, Al -dijo Harry al abrazar a su hijo-. No olvides que Hagrid te ha invitado a tomar el té el próximo viernes; no te metas con Peeves, y no retes a nadie en duelo hasta que hayas adquirido un poco de experiencia. Ah, y no dejes que James te provoque.__¿Y si me ponen en la casa de Slytherin? -susurró en voz baja para que sólo lo oyera su padre, y éste comprendió que sólo la tensión de la partida podría haber obligado a Albus a revelar lo enorme y sincero que era ese temor.__Harry se puso en cuclillas y su cara quedó a la altura de la de Albus. El chico era el único de sus tres hijos que había heredado los ojos de Lily.__-Albus Severus -susurró Harry para que no los oyera más que Ginny, y ella fue lo bastante discreta para fingir que le estaba diciendo adiós con la mano a Rose, que ya había subido al tren-, te pusimos los nombres de dos directores de Hogwarts. Uno de ellos era de Slytherin, y seguramente era el hombre más valiente que jamás he conocido.__-Pero solo dime…__-En ese caso, la casa Slytherin ganaría un excelente alumno, ¿no? A nosotros no nos importa, Al. Pero si a ti te preocupa, podrás elegir entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. El Sombrero Seleccionador tiene en cuenta tus preferencias.__-¿En serio?__-Conmigo lo hizo -afirmó Harry.__Ese detalle nunca se lo había contados a sus hijos, y Albus puso cara de asombro. Pero las puertas del tren escarlata se estaban cerrando, y las borrosas siluetas de los padres se acercaban a los vagones para darles los últimos besos y las últimas recomendaciones a sus hijos. Albus subió al fin, y Ginny cerró la puerta tras él. Los alumnos asomaban la cabeza por la ventanilla que tenían más cerca.__Muchas caras, tanto en el tren, como en el andén, se habían vuelto hacia Harry.__-¿Por qué te miran todos así? -preguntó Albus, y Rose y él estiraron el cuello para observar a otros alumnos.__-No le des importancia -dijo Ron-. Es a mí a quien miran, porque soy muy famoso.__Albus, Rose, Hugo y Lily rieron. El tren se puso en marcha, y Harry caminó unos metros a su lado por el andén contemplando el delgado rostro de su hijo, encendido ya de emoción. Harry siguió sonriendo y diciendo adiós con la mano, aunque le producía cierto pesar ver alejarse a su hijo…__El último rastro de vapor se esfumó en el cielo otoñal cuando el tren tomó una curva. Harry todavía tenía la mano levantada.__-Ya verás como todo le irá bien -murmuró Ginny-__Harry la miró, bajó la mano y, distraídamente, se tocó la cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente.__-Si, ya sé que todo le irá bien.__La cicatriz llevaba diecinueve años sin dolerle. No había nada de que preocuparse_


End file.
